The Legend of Vash: A New Future
by Frankman364
Summary: Vash is sent to the past in the pirate era. With nowhere to go, he follows his own path to his new future. Join him along with Archie & Kabuto as they travel through the Grand Line to bring peace to the world. New powers, new friends,hilarious adventures!


**The Legend Of Vash: A New Future**

* * *

><p><strong>Frankman364: Hey everyone! I now present to you my fanfiction of Vash in the world of One Piece. I will be putting a new description of Vash's crew so if you want to know who the characters are, their personality, birthdates, etc. Go to my Biography. I will try to update as I go along but I also have to work on my other fanfics as well. And feel free to click on the review button down below and ask me or Vash and friends any questions you want after the end of the chapter. See ya later! (First chapter is going to be in Vash's POV, The rest will be normal)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Vash and the Dark Pirate. 500 years into the past!<strong>

* * *

><p>It's April 7, 2024. Man another boring day of school again. "<strong>Sigh<strong>" At least it's the weekend thank God. I threw my backpack down beside my bed and took a long look in the mirror. The boy was about 5,7 ft tall, has a small build and his dark spiky hair was messed up. The boy said to myself.

**?**: What a day… '**He said exhausted**' My parents still haven't came back from their trip yet... What am I going to do for the weekend? My friends are too far away to hang out with and they all have busy schedules, and I have nothing to do and none of my neighbors are the same age as me… '**Sigh**' This sucks… No friends to hang out with… Family is too busy with work… Oh well, I hope they come back soon…

My name is Vash. I never used my real name before. I abandoned my real name a while back after my parents left on a trip vacation. It's been 2 and a half years since they left and I'm not sure when they're coming back. I don't have any other family members close by to live with, so I just live alone myself. I just live in a little town not too far from my school. I never liked my life. Ever since I was 5 years old, I wanted to have a close friend. Although I have many friends that cared for me and all, but the problem was that my friends are always busy with family stuff and they are too far away from where I live. The only times we do hang out is at our favorite pizza place. My parents never spend a lot of time with me. They always leave for long trips and I had to watch over the house while they were gone. They always had their own busy schedule. It's not that I hate my parents or anything. I mean I love them yes. But I wish they weren't always so busy with their work schedule. I also had to get 2 part time jobs at the convenient store and babysit the neighbor's kids while their parents are gone. I never know when my parents came home, so I had to do everything in the house by myself, doing the laundry, paying the bills, and making dinner, but half of the time I order takeout food. I had a hard life at first, but I got use to it overtime and it didn't bother me that much. I like working at the store and babysitting kids was a lot of fun. Their parents are at work most of the time and the kids always come by to my house after school for help with homework. Their elementary school was only just around the corner where I live so it's a short walk from there. I always think of them like little brothers and sisters because I known them since they were 4 years old, so I was never alone that much anymore. Now I'm doing great, and I love it. But one night, something happened to me that would change my life forever…

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night…<strong>

* * *

><p>It's 11:55pm and I was studying for English. In class we are to write a test on William Shakespeare, One of the most famous known poets in history. I was getting really tired. I wanted to take a break, but I really have to study for this test.<p>

**Vash**: Oh screw it! I had enough studying. It's getting late… '**Yawn**'… I'll study some more in the moring.

Vash was about to get to bed, but he couldn't even get up and passed out laying his head on his work.

Vash… '**A female voice spoken**' Vash… Can you hear me…? '**She asked**'

**Vash**: Huh…? Who's there? Where are you?

Come find me…

**Vash**: Fine you…? But… Where?

There's no time to talk… We'll meet again later once you're there… In **that place**…

**Vash**: Place? Where is that Place? Hey wait! Don't go yet!

Come and find me again… Once you're there…

**Vash**: Hey! W-Wait!

I tried to go after the voice, but it was already too far away. I tried to run faster but I tripped and fell on the ground.

I woke up in a sweat. I turned to my alarm clock to check the time. It was already midnight. I haven't even sleep for that long. I thought about what that voice was all about, but I haven't had the slightest clue at all. Just when I was about to fall asleep again, I heard something coming from down stairs.

**Vash**: What was that? '**He said in a panic**'

I step down stairs and saw the front door open. '**Did someone break in**'? I thought to myself. '**No, I would have heard footsteps by now, so why is it opened?**' I wondered. I went back upstairs to change out of my pajamas and put on a black t-shirt with wings on the back, some blue jeans and my black boots. I ran back downstairs and grabbed my baseball bat beside the closet, and my self-defense pocket knife just in case someone broke in. I step through the front door, it was really dark outside and everyone seemed to be asleep at this time. Slowly I walked down the steps and took a look around my surroundings. There was no car, or footsteps of anyone person who would show up in my house. I began to listen to any sounds that might be coming from a person. There was no sound. Everything was silent, maybe TOO silent. Then the silence broke… It was coming from the forest. The gate was locked and there was no way to open it. I heard that it was dangerous to go out there at night. I heard rumors that there has been some wolves hiding out on the far side of the forest. One guy tried to go over the gate to see what's up ahead and never returned. 3 days later, the cops found him not so far from the gate. The guy was laying his back against the tree, dead. I really wanted to follow where that sound was coming from. So I began to climb over the gate and made a safe landing on my feet on the other side. Now the sound was becoming more clear. It sounded like someone was running. So then I began to follow the sound into the Dark Forest… alone.

**April 8, 12:35am…**

The inside of the forest was dark and gloomy, the trees tower over me and I can't even see the moon. Every step I take I knew I was putting my life in danger, I know I'm not suppose to come here, but it doesn't seem that bad. I held my baseball bat in one hand just in case something tries to attack me, I know I'm not that skilled in martial arts or weapons or anything but I can still pack quite a punch. The path seems to be taking forever, how long does this forest goes on? I began to pick up the pace, sounds were coming from all around me. It sounded like something or someone was here. I began to run now, faster and faster and then…, the sounds suddenly died…

I reached to the end of the path, there was a big lake, and trees surrounding it like a wall that has no end. I went closer to the edge of the Lake and saw only my reflection. Why did the sound lead here? I looked at my left, then my right. No one was here, I can't even hear the voices. This is strange… What's going on?

**Vash**: Hello! '**He yelled out**'

But the only sound I heard was the echoing of my voice.

**Vash**: HELLO! '**He called out again**' IS ANYONE THERE!

There was nothing but silence.

**Vash**: What's going on? Was I hearing things this whole time? '**He wondered to himself**' There's no one here… Strange. But that voice I heard in my dreams… Is this the place she told me to go to? Hmm… Guess it really was just a dream. '**He thought**'

Just when I turned around, I heard someone voice, it wasn't the voice I heard in my dreams. It was a man's voice and didn't sound friendly at all.

**?**: Now where do you think you're going kid… '**Said the rough voice while placing a gun towards my head**'

The voice made my head shiver, but I remain calm and didn't turn around. I couldn't let him pull that trigger. So I have to make him lower his gun somehow and then go for the hit. Lucky he didn't see my bat.

**Vash**: I don't really need to tell you that. Look sir, I came here by mistake and I didn't bring my wallet. Just let me go and we'll pretend like we never met. '**He said calmly**'

I tried to take a step forward, but he pressed the gun more into my head and grabbed me by the back of the shirt.

**?**: Not so fast kid… Face towards me, I want to have a look at you… '**He demanded**'

I did as he said and faced towards him while hiding the bat behind my back and tried to not make it look obvious that I'm going to attack him. I got to see who the man was. I couldn't really see him that much. He was wearing a black jacket, his hair was kind of curly looking and he looked fat. The man took a look at me and smiled, his teeth were crocked and some of them were missing.

**?**: Hahahahaha! So this is the kid he told me about. He doesn't look like much. But I'm sure he'll be of great use to me! '**He said to himself while laughing a loud**'

**Vash**: Hello! What the hell are you talking about? '**He said angrily annoyed**'

**?**: Sorry about that. I may as well introduce myself. Name's Blackbeard, and you're going to be coming with me! You'll be joining my crew! '**He replied loudly**'

**Vash**: What? No way in hell! I'm not going anywhere with you! Why are you asking me this? '**He yelled back demanding an answer**'

**Blackbeard**: Because I want you to! Either you do otherwise I'll shoot you right here and now. Just follow me and I won't have to hurt you. '**He threatens**'

**Vash**: Like hell I will you oversized, fat ass meatball! '**He yells at him angrily**'

Blackbeard grabbed me by the arm and tried to pull me away where I stand. Quickly while he wasn't paying attention, I swung my bat at the man with all my might, A blue light appeared from my bat as the man was knocked down to the ground. Now's my chance, I tried ran away as fast as I can. But as I got 10 feet away from him, he fired his gun at me and fired 2 shot at me on the right side of stomach and on my left leg. The man got up and approach to where I fallen. I tried to get up and run away again, but I couldn't even move. I felt trapped. I tried to craw away from him, but I only made a few inches from where I was laying down and the man put his foot to where the leg where it was wounded and started to step on it hard, increasing my pain.

**Blackbeard**: Hahahahahaha! That's as far as you can go. Now quit being so stubborn and come and join me. '**He smirked as he reached to grab me**'

**Vash**: No… NONONONONO! I won't let you! Get away! '**I covered my face with the front of my hand and a blue light that looked like a dragon appeared from my hand and strike Blackbread in the stomach**'

The impact knocked him back away from me and landed straight into the water.

**Vash**: D…Did I get him? '**He thought to himself**'

I thought he would swim up to the surface and try to capture me again. But it seems like he isn't coming up. It looks like he's dead.

**Vash**: I did it… Ugh… Damn it… I don't think I'm going to make it… Someone… H… H… Help… Me… '**He said to himself weakly now beginning to lose unconsciousness**'

Just then, a bright light appeared in front of him. It looked like a silhouette of a young girl and an older man behind her. The two began to walk towards me where I laid down dying. I began to shut my eyes drifting into darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Sometime Later… In an unknown place in an unknown time…<strong>

* * *

><p>In the darkness, I fell down into the deep depths of nothingness.<p>

**Vash**: It hurts… I don't feel so good… I can't just die here… Is this it? Am I dead? '**He wondered to himself in pain**' I wonder how everyone is doing… My friends… My neighbors… Mom… Dad… I miss them all… '**He thought to himself sadly**' Ugh… I feel like I've been falling in the same hole for hours… How long is this going to go on for… '**Sigh**' I wish someone could save me from this place of nothingness… It's not my time yet… I want to be saved…

After a minute later, a bright light appeared in front of me and swallowed me in. I couldn't see what was there, and then I began to reach out for that light, making my way to escape this dark world. Then, everything went bright…

**?**: Hey… Wake up… '**Said a female voice**'

It was the same voice in my dreams. It was soft and sincere. Her voice didn't seem threaten. It sounded too kind for that.

**?**: Please… Pull yourself together. '**She plead**'

I slowly lifted my eyes, awaking from my long sleep. I was in some kind of bed room, the walls were white and it only had one window in the room. I laid in a small bed, with a red cover over on top of me. I slowly got up and rubbed my eyes feeling very tired.

**?**: Thank god your awake! I was getting worried! You were very lucky, you almost didn't make it in time. '**The voice said relief now more clear to listen to**'

I turned to my right to face a happy girl beside me. She was wearing a white dress that reach to her knee caps, a red ribbon tied around her neck. She has long honey blond hair that reached above her butt, has green eyes and she has a nice pair of melons. I say they are above average size. I have to say, she looks really beautiful, full of energy and pretty cute too. The happy girl began to speak out again.

**?**: How are you feeling? '**She asked**'

**Vash**: Oh Umm… Okay I guess. '**He said unsure**' Umm say where am I? I was dying in the forest and then everything went blank… '**He stopped for a moment**' what happened back there? I can't remember anything. '**He asked**'

The blond girl smile vanished and became serious.

**?**: You were shot by that awful pirate, Blackbeard. You used that blue light in your hand to blast him away and he drown in the water.

**Vash**: I-I Did? Did I kill him? '**He asked her**'

**?**: Well you did… but not really…

**Vash**: What do you mean? '**He asked confused**'

**?**: Before I brought you here, He appeared out of the water and used up the last of his strength to destroy the entire forest along with us. My father and I got you out of there in time and we brought you here.

**Vash**: Oh, I see. Well thanks for saving me. '**He smiled**'

**?**: Oh it was nothing special! '**She said with a blush**' Woops I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Archie` Dojima, and you are? '

**Vash**: Call me Vash. I don't like using my real name or last name. Don't ask why, its personal.

**Archie`**: Ok Vash! Just wait right here and rest. I'll whip you something to eat.

**Vash**: Thank you…

* * *

><p><strong>Later…<strong>

* * *

><p>Archie` came back with the food and explained to me everything what had happened to me and Blackbeard. She told me that she had a vision that I was going to be captured by Blackbeard and she tried wanted to stop him before he could get to me, but it seems like he got to me first. After the blast, it turns out that Blackbeard was still alive for some reason. How was that even possible? I thought he died? I guess it was a stroke of luck perhaps.<p>

**Vash**: I don't get it. He should have died from that blast. How is he still alive? '**He asked confused**'

**Archie`**: I think I should tell you this… '**She said with a frown**'

**Vash**: Huh?

**Archie`**: Blackbeard traveled through time to get to you, He wanted you to join him so that he could take over the world and become king of the pirates.

**Vash**: He… traveled through time? But how?

**Archie`**: This hourglass I hold is called the Time Gate. It's kind of like a portal, you flip the hourglass and you ask it to travel to any timeline you want it to take you. Blackbeard stole this item and used it to travel 500 years into the future to find you and take you with him. Lucky I found it lying on the ground while I was bringing you back to my world.

**Vash**: Your world? Then that means I'm in… '**He paused quietly**'

**Archie`**: That's right. Welcome to the pirate world… 500 years into the past…

**Vash**: So if we survive the blast from Blackbeard, then that means he somehow traveled back to this timeline. So then what makes of my world?

**Archie`**: That, I'm not so sure… '**She replied worryingly**'

**Vash**: Can't we use that hourglass to see what happened back in my world?

**Archie`**: I'm afraid that's not possible. The hourglass ran out of sand and it broke along the way here. Even if it was fixed, it wouldn't have enough power to take you back. I'm sorry Vash… I wish I could have been of more help, but I don't know a lot about the outside world, so I can't really do much. '**She said sadly**'

**Vash**: Don't worry about it. It's no big deal. I'll find a way to get back somehow. '**He cheered her up**'

**Archie`**: You sure don't want to find away to get back now?

**Vash**: Not really… I always have been alone for so long. I don't have friends that I can see every day and they don't have time for anything. My parents don't pay that much attention to me at all when I was a kid. Their always on long work trips and I use to have someone to take care of me. When I turned 12, my parents had to leave me at the house for a while. They said they wouldn't be back for a long time, so they told me that I would have to take care of the house while they were gone… '**He explained her quietly**'

**Archie`**: Oh my… '**She replied shocked**'

**Vash**: It was hell… I hated having the responsibility to take care of an entire house. I had to work 2 part-time jobs, at a store and babysitting children…When I began to turn 14, I gotten use to it. Working at the store wasn't so bad, and the kids come by after school and wait for their parents to pick them up. The kids were the only company I had. I didn't mind, but I wished my parents came back or at least have friends close to my age who I can be around with for the rest of my life. '**He finished trying not to look sad**'

**Archie`**: Vash I… I'm so sorry… You must have had such a hard life taking such high responsibility in such a young age…

**Vash**: It's ok… I'm use to being alone now… It doesn't bother me that much anymore… '**He said with a small smile, trying to not show he was upset**'.

**Archie`**: But hey, you're not alone anymore! You and I are friends now! So you don't have to feel so sad! '**She said trying to cheer him up**'

**Vash**: Really…?

**Archie`**: Yes, really! We're friends now, and that's that!

**Vash**: Thank you… Archie'… '**He replied smiling**'

And this is where everything started… The girl who gave me a new path and new beginning!

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>

* * *

><p>Vash wants to set off to follow a new path and dream, but getting anywhere isn't that easy because there are tons of pirates all over the grand line that will kill him in any way possible without any proper training. Vash thought this would be fun, but things become uneasy for him because his teacher is a one of the most powerful martial artists in the world. Looks like Vash is in for a world full of hurt.<p>

**On the next episode of The Legend of Vash… **

_**Chapter 2: The Master of All Martial Arts Kabuto! The Training of Hell begins.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Frankman364<strong>: And that a rap! My first chapter of "**The Legend of Vash**". For this chapter, I'll be putting up a description for every new character I put in each chapter (Not including the character in One Piece, because that would be stealing), So be sure to check down this page below or check out my profile for more details on Vash and friends. Also I'll put up a question corner down below the chapter for ever question you guys ask me, or Vash and friends. Ask me or Vash and friends any question you want. If you want to ask a question, leave it in the review box, PM, or email. ASK LOTS OF QUESTIONS! The Strawhat crew will come up in future chapters. Now since there won't be a question corner for this chapter, instead I'll tell you a little about how I got this idea.

* * *

><p><strong>How I got my idea (Short Version)<strong>

I have a lot of fictional characters I created in my mind every since I was 6. These fictional characters are a part of Vash and friends, but everyone of them have a different segment in their lives. I would love to tell you guys all about it, but it would take a long time for me to talk about every single adventure my characters went through. If you want to know about it, ask me privately on email. I'll tell you some of their stories, but be warned! I have A LOT.

Thank you for reading the first chapter! Leave me a comment, question or review down below! I'll be publishing new chapters every month! See you later guys!

* * *

><p><strong>Characters<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Name<strong>: Vash (Real name and last name unknown, reveal in future chapters)

**Age**: 14 (17 in chapter 3…Explain later…)

**Eyes**: Blue

**Hair**: Black, short & spiky

**Height**: 5,7ft ( a little shorter than Luffy and Ussop)

**Weight**: 164 lbs

**Personality**: Kind, Smart, Strong-willed, sometimes cocky. Sometimes in one of those sleepy modes and hyper modes on rare occasions. Mixed with Luffy and Zoro's personalities together.

**Hobbies**: Practicing Martial arts, Playing Piano.

**Skills**: Idealist (creating sketches of ideal weapons, books, charms, etc.), Karate, Swordplay, running in sonic speed (Kind of like Sonic the Hedgehog, but in human form).

**Favorite foods**: Steaks and pineapples.

* * *

><p><strong>Fun facts<strong>: I had this idea of Vash last year when I was in my 3rd year of high school. My first original idea of him was that he was suppose to be more shorter (Kind of like Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist roughly), had had brown eyes and had a bit of a lean to the happy-go-lucky like Luffy more than Zoro's grumpiness. In my author notes, I love abusing him and putting him in dangerous situations. He's suppose to be the comic relief in the author notes.

* * *

><p><strong>New Stuff…<strong>

**Time Gate**: Is an hourglass that lets you travel into any dimension/timeline you want.


End file.
